Stay With Me
by thatgirlingrey
Summary: She had to do something, they were all at the brink of dying. He was betraying them. What was she going to do? Rating will change in the future.


Chapter 1

* * *

She left the white camp silently, wondering why she was the chosen one to infiltrate the black camp. It was in the middle of the night. A full moon. The wildlife was eerily silent, but that didn't discourage the girl from resuming her travel.

Her long brown hair tied up into a pony-tail and her uniform consisted of a dark grey tank top, camouflage pants with many pockets sewn on, heavy-duty boots and her trusty backpack that held her weapons, clothes, and food. She wore a cap to hide her eyes, she felt somewhat safe that way. Over her form-fitting yet combat friendly attire, she wore a deep blue cloak. Her silver eyes gleamed, seeing her destinations a few hundred yards away. The track to the black camp wasn't that far so it didn't really take her long to find herself being brought to the 'captain' of the said camp.

The captain, was a boy her age, eighteen. Even so, his features were more childlike than hers. His messy dark brown hair was like a mop dumped on his head and his eyes were so round. Did I mention he was tan? Or that his eyes were the warmest brown she had ever seen? He still had a bit fat in his cheeks, it made him look healthy, not chubby and overweight. His lanky body was an inch shorter than hers, she guessed― but it didn't mean he was weak, there should be a reason why he was elected as captain after all.

His clothing, was no different from the others― they were in the wild after all. He opted to wear a black wife-beater and beige cargo pants. His feet covered by boots and boy do they look heavier than hers. He had his weapons strapped on to his body for easy reach and a small pouch around his waist, what were the contents?/pp She didn't want to know. Especially since he settled with smirking haughtily at her.

"So they thought sending a girl is enough?" was his first words. Liria frowned her eyes, slightly turning them into slits at his remark, is he seriously talking down on women? She studied the other women in the tent, they weren't satisfied with his remark either but made no attempt to pounding their fists into his head for such a statement.

"Quite obvious, do you see me coming here with anyone else?" Liria faintly growled, sipping her proffered tea.

The men and women guarding the captain raised brows, none too bright on where this was going. To be honest, neither was she. She was supposedly a guest at the camp in exchange of the black's members as a guest at the white's, when she was given orders to come here, she remembered something about this being a seal on the peace treaty the two opposing camps made to officially regard alliance.

The captain of the camp rolled his eyes at the obviousness of the question and straightened his posture, "well then, Miralin, lead miss... ?" he paused, raising a brow at me, questioning. I inwardly sigh and said a low "Liria". "Right, send miss Liria to her tent".

A girl with short light brown curls appeared behind the boy and bowed slightly, "yes, captain". The girl returned to full height and urged Liria to follow her. Liria stood without a word and politely bowed to the haughty male before leaving. She was not going to be pegged an impolite bitch for not having manners. She was, after all, the king's daughter; a princess. Not that anyone knew, only the elder chiefs knew and they kept her well under surveillance. Which was why she didn't understand why they were sending _her_ of all people to them. Were they planning something? She just had to find out.

The two girls passed by the many tents lined up around the main tent that housed the captain in silence, not having much to talk about. Miralin stopped in front of a tent as did Liria. "This will be your tent during your stay, if you have any inquiries, don't hesitate to ask. My tent is just three tents that way", the girl said, pointing to her left before continuing, "there will be two guards stationed for you during your stay; they will be here in a few minutes".

Only now did Liria notice that the girl was a few years younger than her, barely in her teens. She withheld innocence and looks around her despite the mature tone in her voice, calculating and whatnot.

Liria absently nodded and entered her tent, needing time to herself. She waited until the girl had left before she turned to the insides of the tent. Everything was pretty simple, all the furniture was probably scavenged goods from what used to be their village. There was a cot, fold-able table and a chair or two, a divider, a chest for her clothes probably sat at the foot of the cot and that was pretty much it. She lowered the oil lamp she had on to the table and dumped her things into the heat, she'll just do proper arranging tomorrow.

Liria heard footsteps out her tent and groped her pocketknife, cautiously inching closer to the tent's entrance. She knew there was guards posted, but she couldn't help but be apprehensive, this place was unknown grounds to her still. "Miss Liria?" the shadow called out, a few feet away.

"Who is it?" she asked, straightening her posture. "Owen Kelsing and Jillian Ford, we've been ordered to guard you, ma'am", one of them reported dutifully, she noted that he was being very formal and sighed, stepping out the tent to meet them.

* * *

_So did you guys like it? I got inspired by a dream I had somewhere last month and it was so beautiful I couldn't help it. I'm just putting it under random categories because I'm not much intelligent on action movies/books that I could relate to this._

_Facts:_

_The White camp consists of the richer party of the two camps, some middle class here and there, the elders that control the strings and what says you._

_The black camp holds more of the lower classed civilians, middle class and or ex-criminals. Even though said that way, both camps share the same goal and helped each other, hence the alliance formed._


End file.
